overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Mary
Summary Bloody Mary is a feared and ruthless lieutenant with a passion for fighting and killing. She's an unstoppable force who gets the call from Talon when a target is too big of a threat to ignore or when a Talon Operative plans to betray the operation. Appearance Bloody Mary wears a crimson t-shirt under a black leather jacket which has the sleeves rolled up, she wears black jeans with black boots and has a long red stripe in her long black curly hair. She also wears a black hatchet holster which holds her hatchet, she wears bracers that allow her to project fire for her ultimate. Bloody Mary has a scar covering her right eye and has a mole on her neck. Personality Bloody Mary is a psychopath in the simplest form, she sadistically kills her target in brutal ways and loves tormenting those who encounter her. She doesn't care about her teammates and will insult them when she witnesses them die on the field. Her loyalties are only to Talon because they allow her to fulfil her darkest desires of torture to her victims. She has a particular hatred towards Omnics and happily recounts her history as a mercenary such as recounting to Zenyatta of how she killed an omnic by shoving its head into bandsaw while staring directly into its eyes. Backstory Marilyn Crossheart was raised during a difficult time after the omnic crisis. The north east of England was the first place to be taken over by the Omnics meaning that any possible omnic threats were on Scotland's doorstep. Marilyn became a mercenary during Overwatch's golden era, fighting rogue Omnics and Null Sector remnants however she was expelled from her mercenary unit after they discovered her addiction to torture and murder. After drifting across the world she was enlisted by Talon as an enforcer but rose through the ranks due to her sadistic desires, one day she was approached with a task that was right up her ally. She was to psychologically torture Amélie Lacroix into becoming a loyal agent of Talon, those who have met Marilyn hate to think of what she did to Amélie but it made her into the sadistic assassin. With her job done Marilyn became a high ranking lieutenant and earned the nickname "Bloody Mary" because of her ruthlessness and sadism towards her victims. Weapons IMI Desert Eagle holds eight rounds and deals forty five points of damage to the target and does eighty points of damage if the target is shot in the head. Abilities Molotov Cocktail: '''Bloody Mary throws a Molotov and it does one hundred points of damage to close range targets within a four meter radius. It takes twelve seconds to recharge. '''Maidens Kiss: '''Bloody Mary uses her hatchet to slash her target and it deals eighty five points of damage to the target. It takes fourteen seconds to recharge. '''Blind Mice: '''Bloody Mary set a trap that leaves tracking device on a target allowing her to see them through walls, this lasts for eight seconds and deals ten points of damage during the whole time limit and takes ten seconds to recharge. Ultimate '''Garden Grower Bloody Mary uses her flamethrower bracers to burn targets within the eight meter radius and deals one hundred and twenty five points of damage per second as well as doing an additional ten points of burning damage after the ultimate. This ultimate lasts four seconds. Trivia Bloody Mary was inspired by Mary Tudor and her design was directly inspired by the depiction of Bloody Mary in the video game The Wolf Among Us. Her abilities and ultimate are themed around Mary Tudors execution methods, primarily burning protestants. Garden Grower and Maidens Kiss were named after lyrics from the nursery rhyme "Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary" which was believed to be inspired by Bloody Mary's graveyard of executed protestant martyrs. Her Blind Mice ability was named after the nursery rhyme "Three Blind Mice" which was believed to have been inspired by Bloody Mary's execution of three treacherous noblemen.